<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eating Late by anysin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425100">Eating Late</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin'>anysin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking (in a fantasy), Comeplay, Cunnilingus, Dark Danny Stoker, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Trans Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives), Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny spends a night at Tim's and takes his chance with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Stoker/Tim Stoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eating Late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/gifts">Prim_the_Amazing</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A gift for the amazing Prim! I hope you'll enjoy this dirty tale.</p><p>Words used to refer to Tim's anatomy: Cock, cunt, folds, slit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim has bruises on his neck.</p><p>Just two, both so faded by now that any other person would have ignored them, but Danny is Tim's brother. They are hickeys, of course - Tim has carried those ever since his teen years - but Danny can't help but imagine some nameless, faceless person with their hands around Tim's throat, squeezing ever so slightly, and he has to stop thinking about it immediately lest he gets hard. He forces himself to smile when Tim looks at him from over the kitchen counter, but apparently it's not convincing enough because Tim frowns.</p><p>"Danny, are you okay?" Tim asks. "I'm getting some pissed off vibes from you."</p><p>"Just thinking about some work things," Danny says, and this time his smile comes easier. He is a good liar most of the time. "I'm so sick of my job."</p><p>"You just got it," Tim points out, turning his attention back onto the vegetables he's cutting. They're supposed to have dinner and watch a movie together, and Danny is going to spend the night here. It had sounded like an amazing evening and Danny had been enjoying it until the bruises had ruined everything. Tim continues, unbothered: "Really, Danny, I think you should try to stick with this one for a while. It will look better on your CV."</p><p>"Fuck CVs." Tim is right, of course; Danny's work history is spotty at best, and while he is very good at what he does, at some point his employers will start caring about the fact he can only stick with a job for a short amount of time. It's one of the many things he envies about Tim, how he can just settle. </p><p>"I know you're right," he amends, sighing. "I just wish it wasn't so boring!"</p><p>Tim laughs. "Just few weeks ago, you were telling me how interesting and challenging it is. I'm sure it will become that again."</p><p>"We'll see," Danny mutters, pouting. He stares at the bruise near Tim's jaw, trying not to imagine Tim with his head bent back, accepting the brush of lips against his skin. "Are you sure it's okay for me to stay for tonight? Wouldn't want to get in the way of a hot date."</p><p>Tim shakes his head with amusement.</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous," he says. "You are always welcome here, Danny. Hot dates can wait."</p><p>Danny wants to ask if that's really true, but he bites the question down.</p><p>*</p><p>There is no guest room, so they need to share Tim's. Tim has dug up a sleeping bag and set it up on the floor, which looks acceptable to Danny, until Tim says that <i>he's</i> the one sleeping in it.</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous," Danny sputters, disbelieving. "This is your house. Of course you sleep in your own bed!"</p><p>"What kind of host would I be if I didn't offer the most comfortable spot in my house to my guest?" Tim asks him, equally stunned. "One night in a sleeping bag won't kill me."</p><p>"It won't kill me either! Come on, Tim, you're being stupid." Really, Tim is such a big brother sometimes, thinking that Danny needs to be protected from the cold and the dust balls. "I refuse. I'll rather sleep on the sofa."</p><p>Tim frowns. "The sofa is too short for you," he says. "You'll get a sore neck and cold feet. I'll take it."</p><p>"It's too short for you too! Goddamn it, Tim." He is about to argue more, but that's when an idea strikes him. "We could share."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Share, Tim. It's when two people divide a thing among each ot-"</p><p>"Yes, I get it, but." Tim runs his hand through his hair, hesitating. "Are you sure you're okay with that?"</p><p>Danny isn't, actually. The mere thought is unbearable to him, the idea of lying next to Tim and feeling his warmth and smelling his skin so near and being unable to touch him. But now that he has brought it up, he knows he's also not going to back out from it. This needs to happen. They need to share the bed tonight.</p><p>"It's cool," he says. "It will be just like when we were kids, Tim."</p><p>His heart beats fast in his chest as he looks at Tim, waiting for his response.</p><p>"You're right," Tim says, sliding his hand down to the back of his neck. He rubs it, smiling to Danny. "Just like when we were kids. I'll have to listen to you snore up close."</p><p>"I'll have you know that I have never snored!"</p><p>Tim laughs, taking his hands to the hem of his t-shirt. "Liar," he says softly, starting to lift it up.</p><p>Danny tears his eyes away, trying to contain his excitement as he begins to unbutton his own shirt.</p><p>*</p><p>Soon enough, they're settled on the bed together.</p><p>"It's kind of nostalgic, right?" Tim says with a soft laughter, pulling the covers over them both. "We did this for a long time."</p><p>"We sure did." All the way to their teens, in fact; Danny doesn't remember what made him decide that he was too old to do it anymore, cuddle up against Tim's side, but he has always regretted that he stopped. "Good night, Tim."</p><p>"Good night, Danny."</p><p>Danny closes his eyes, but he is careful not to fall asleep. He listens to the sound of Tim's breathing, as Tim turns around a bit before settling on his side, away from Danny. Danny waits for a while before opening his eyes and turning around onto his side himself, facing Tim's back, staring down at its long length as he keeps listening to Tim's breathing.</p><p>He waits for a long time.</p><p>"Tim?" he asks, lifting his hand up to grab the edges of the covers.</p><p>Tim doesn't respond.</p><p>Slowly, carefully, Danny peels the covers off them, pushing them down to their thighs so that they're mostly exposed. He waits again, then, to see if Tim stirs; when he doesn't, he puts his hand on Tim's shoulder, letting it rest there before pulling, carefully flipping Tim over to his back.</p><p>Tim sleeps peacefully, his head even lolling aside as he continues to doze. He is beautiful like this, soft and relaxed, his body open and exposed. Tim never liked to wear much to bed and he doesn't do so now, lying there in his boxers only as Danny looks down upon him, his cock already stirring within his briefs.</p><p>Even in the dark, he can see the bruises on Tim's neck clearly, and it infuriates him. He should have asked Tim about it, just who he fucked this time around, but he suspects that Tim has already forgotten; his brother moves on fast with his lovers. It has always enraged Danny, just how easy it is for Tim to discard people.</p><p>He knows he's being unfair. As far as he knows, Tim never promises more than he's willing to give, and he's on friendly terms with the few exes he has; he doesn't just go around breaking hearts. But Danny also doesn't give a damn that he's being unfair. It's also unfair that Tim is willing to give so many people chances, but not one to his brother. Tim has to know on some level, how Danny feels about him.</p><p>Anger over that helps Danny make up his mind. Keeping his eyes on Tim, watchful for his reactions, he sets a hand on Tim's stomach, letting it rest there for a while before sliding it down into his boxers, brushing his fingers through Tim's pubic hair before he finds his cock.</p><p>Tim sleeps, unbothered. Slowly, Danny starts to rub his cock, keeping his touch light and gentle while he grasps the waistband of Tim's boxers with his other hand, starting to pull them down. It's a little hard with just one hand - he has to watch out for the elastic, that it doesn't snap against Tim's skin - but Danny manages, patiently pulling the garment down to Tim's knees. He rubs Tim's cock through it all, biting his lip when he feels it grow warmer beneath his fingers, as it starts to throb.</p><p>Danny stares at Tim's cunt, biting his lip as he slides his fingers down to Tim's folds and runs them over his slick slit. His own cock is growing harder within his briefs, straining against the fabric and throbbing softly as Danny rubs his fingertips along Tim's cunt, gathering slick onto his fingers. He takes his hand to his mouth and draws his fingers in, his cock throbbing even harder as he tastes Tim right on his tongue. All he wants to do is to bury his face between Tim's thighs, suck him dry.</p><p>He takes his hand back between Tim's legs, spreading his cunt open while he pushes his briefs down, revealing his cock. He thinks about rubbing his cock against Tim's firm thigh, maybe even against his wet cunt, but he knows he can't go for the latter; once he's that close, he won't be able to resist slipping his cock inside, and that's when Tim will wake up. So he settles for the next best thing: he leans down between Tim's legs, kissing him on the folds of his cunt before starting to lick him, keeping the strokes of his tongue slow and patient. He closes his eyes over Tim's taste, his increasing wetness. He wraps his fingers around his stiff cock, stroking it as he laps at Tim's cunt, feeling it as it starts to twitch beneath his touch.</p><p>Danny sets his lips around Tim's swollen cock, sucking softly as he slides one finger inside Tim, barely able to swallow down a moan when Tim instantly clenches around the finger, his cunt warm and smooth and tight. Danny thrusts the finger in and out, lapping at Tim’s cock and massaging it with the tip of his tongue, fucking Tim until his brother finally moans above him, hips twitching against the bed as he comes, his cunt tightening around Danny's finger and cock pulsing fast. Danny freezes to the spot, glaring up at Tim to see if he's waking up, even as he can't bring himself to remove his mouth from Tim's groin. He keeps it there, capturing every twitch and throb of Tim’s cock with his lips.</p><p>Tim sighs, continuing to sleep.</p><p>Kissing Tim on his folds, Danny pulls away, grasping himself tight. He strokes himself hard and fast, staring down at Tim's body, at his hard nipples and heaving chest and stomach, at his glistening cunt, biting his lip hard as he aims his cock at Tim. He imagines fucking Tim hard, sliding all the way into his wet cunt and pounding away, squeezing his throat full of marks of his own. </p><p>Jerking himself harshly, Danny brings himself to an orgasm, coming in streaks over Tim's taut stomach.</p><p>As he pants there, his entire body threatening to go slack, an idea strikes Danny. He gathers his come from Tim's stomach onto his fingers, taking his hand down between Tim's open legs. He rubs every drop into Tim's wet cunt, his cock twitching weakly as he slips a fingertip inside Tim just for a second, rubbing the spunk there on the rim of Tim's hole. He keeps watching Tim's face, partly afraid he will stir, partly wishing that Tim can feel this all the way to his dreams, how Danny is claiming him.</p><p>He wants to be under his brother’s skin, too.</p><p>With a soft, repressed groan, Danny dresses Tim up again, making sure he looks undisturbed before pulling his own briefs back up. He leaves the bed, drawing the covers up on Tim before heading to the sleeping bag that's still on the floor, crawling in.</p><p>He listens to Tim's breathing for what feels like hours before finally falling asleep himself.</p><p>*</p><p>When he wakes up, Tim is sitting on the edge of his bed, looking down at him with a frown.</p><p>"Did you sleepwalk?" Tim asks, raising his brow.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Danny isn't usually his best in the mornings, but he summons his most convincing smile onto his lips now, hoping it reaches his eyes. "I got too warm, so I thought I'd sleep in the bag after all. And look, I turned out just fine."</p><p>"I wonder." But Tim is smiling a little as he tosses a pillow at Danny, standing up from the bed. "What do you want for breakfast? It's usually cereal here but I think I can manage some toast and scrambled eggs."</p><p>"That sounds good." Danny tosses the pillow back onto Tim's bed, trying not to watch as Tim starts to dress up. He still remembers how Tim's cunt tasted like, how it felt like beneath his lips and around his finger. "Did you sleep well?"</p><p>He notices from the corner of his eye how Tim slows down just a bit.</p><p>"Yeah," Tim says, and if Danny was anyone else, he would miss the slightest strain in Tim's voice, the slightest hesitation. It makes his stomach twist - does Tim suspect something? - but a strange hope also swells up within him. Did Tim dream of him after all? Did- did Tim enjoy his dreams if he did?</p><p>He wishes so much he could ask.</p><p>"Good," he says as he gets out of the bag, standing up himself. "You know I want what's best for you, Tim."</p><p>"I think that's my line." But Tim is still smiling, and his eyes are warm when they meet Danny's. "Likewise, though. That's why I thought we could look at your CV today? See how we can make it better in case you want to go job-hunting after all."</p><p>It's both touching and maddening, how much Tim is willing to do for him.</p><p>"I'd appreciate that a lot," Danny says, unable to resist reaching out to touch Tim, squeeze his shoulder.</p><p>Maybe one day, Tim will be willing to give himself to Danny all the way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>